Fifi
Fifi (or Babette, as she was named in the Broadway musical and House of Mouse) is Lumiere's girlfriend in Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. Fifi is one of the castle's maids, who was turned into a feather duster during the spell. She is voiced by Kimmy Robertson with a French accent. Personality Fifi is a very flirtatious character in Beauty and the Beast and often likes to tease and play with Lumiere during the movie. According to "Mrs.Pott's Personality Profile Game" in the special edition, Fifi's personality is described as expecting someone else to do for her and believes in doing things for herself, other than for others. She is playful, alluring and womanly. Appearances Beauty and the Beast Fifi is the Castle Maid of the Beast's Castle. When the Castle was put under a spell she was turned into a feather duster. She first appears in the kitchen, telling Mrs. Potts and Chip that she saw a girl in the Castle. Fifi next appears behind a certain with Lumiere where she tells Lumiere that she's been burnt by him before. Lumiere then takes Fifi into his arms, but accidentally drops her when he sees that Belle has escaped from her room. Fifi then appears along with many other feather-duster ladies during the song Be Our Guest. Later on when Belle returns to the castle with Beast, who rescued her from wolves, Fifi watches as Belle tends to the Beast's wounds and they become friends. Fifi later on is sad to hear that Belle has left the castle to care for her ill father and that the spell might not be broken. When the castle is under attack by Gaston and the Villagers, Fifi joins the group of objects in defending the Castle from the Villagers. When their plan to block the door from the Villagers fails, Fifi tells Lumiere that they must do something to which gives Lumiere an idea, which is to attack the Villagers when they enter the castle, which they do.One of the Villagers grabs Fifi and pulls out the feathers on her. Luckily, Lumiere comes to her rescue and burns the Villager's bottom, scaring the Villager away, and scooping up Fifi in his arms. Later on when the spell is broken, Fifi is turned back into a maid and when she walks by Lumiere, she flirtatiously dusts his face with her feather duster, and he chases after her, but is stopped by Cogsworth, who wants to make amends for all their arguments before. In the end before the credits, Fifi is seen holding Lumiere's hand, presuming that they will continue their relationship together. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Fifi only appears in the sequel during the song As Long As There's Christmas. She doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World In Belle's Magical World, Fifi has not only a bigger focus then in her previous appearances, but also has a prominent storyline. In the segment, "Fifi's Folly", Fifi misunderstands Belle as Lumiere's new girlfriend when Belle helps him rehearse for his 5th Anniversary date with Fifi. Heartbroken and jealous of Belle, Fifi shows a very dark and scheming side of her when she takes serious actions to sabotage Belle and Lumiere's "relationship". After discovering Lumiere was really preparing for a night with her and not Belle, she is overjoyed and forgets about what she had done in attempt to get back at her. Fifi's previous actions catch up to her and almost cost her and Lumiere their lives when they end up sliding off a steap ledge and hanging over a deep gorge. Belle, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts round up some of the other household objects and together, they formulate a plan to save Lumiere and Fifi. In the end of the segment, Lumiere tells Fifi he loves her and they share a kiss. House of Mouse Fifi made a few cameos in the series often seen with Lumière and the other servants. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", she and Lumière attempted to help Goofy practice confessing his love to a woman. However, he failed. Gallery ﻿ Beautyandthebeast 5225.jpg|Human Fifi with Human Lumiere Normal beautyandthebeast 3418.jpg|Fifi With Lumiere MangaFifi.jpg|Fifi and Lumiere in Kilala Princess Volume 4. Batb_0597.jpg|"I saw a girl in the castle." FifiWorried.jpg|"What shall we do?!" FifiMad.jpg|Fifi is jealous of Belle. FifiScreamed.jpg|Fifi and Lumiere scream like cowards while heading towards danger. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:Servants Category:Objects Category:Living characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:French characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Under Spells